America's cold problem
by GhostOfChernobyl
Summary: America always disliked the cold... It got him grouchy and irritable.. Sadly for the world meeting, it was a cold January day


_**so im trying to work on 'The Federation states of russia' along with my two other stories... which are Im gonna admit, got me scratching my head. since my old comp died (RIP ) i lost all the chapters and everything involving the them, so please dont get mad at me, i am working on them... just progress is incredibly slow. x_x so Im gonna be tossing up these little one shots or whatev's till then... love you guys ;3;**_

 _ **Hetalia is not mine and never will be~**_

* * *

America was certain he had this day crossed out of his calendar. he was sure he asked his bro Obama to wipe this day off the map so he wouldn't have to be up at this ungodly hour...

but nope, Obama wouldn't have it and forced the young nation out of his snuggly warm bed and into the frozen hell hole that was the bathroom. Contemplating putting a handful of crickets in Obama's bed.. but then he'd have to hear his wife and nuuu... the woman could rant and scold and he was sooo not ready for that.

and there he was being thrown out into the cold January morning at three in the morning to get onboard a jet to make it on time to the world meeting...Safety protocols and international relations be damned if America didn't get his ass to the world meeting on time.

And so that's how America ended up at the world meeting, the very cold meeting room. Which left Alfred, annoyed, irritable and cold.. he NEVER liked the cold, it always made him tired and irritable. He was curled up on his chair glaring daggers at Germany who was going on and on about... god what as it? something about Gasses and green houses or what not.

the blond just sighed as he let his head thump on the table, all he wanted was to eat and sleep.. and fucken why the hell was it so damn cold?! Slowly looking up as he glared at the Russian who was looking at him with a smile.

It always bugged Alfred how Russia could just stare at him for hours, just smiling that creepy ass smile. It sent shivers down the Americans spine as he went moving to try and pull out his cell phone to distract himself with. Glancing over he spotted Prussia who looked bored as his thumbs slid over his Iphone.

 _'Prussia, I'm cold, go get me a blanket~'_

the albino blinked as his cell phone went off as he grabbed it and frowned, just looking around as he spotted America. raising a brow as he gazed down at the message and smirked. Russia went tilting his head slightly as he side glanced at the albinos phone.

 _'oh poor thing, go get it yourself'_

 _'come on man don't be a douche. ill love you~'_

 _'You already love my awesomeness~'_

 _'come on, I'm jet lagged, hungry and this communist bastard wont stop looking at me! :( Get your hero a blanket please. ill make it worth your while~ ;D '_

the Prussian seemed to contemplate this as he went eyeing Germany some. Not like his little brother would miss him or anything. just getting up as he shot the American a look before he went leaving the room to go and find a blanket some where.

He couldn't help but be proud of his manipulation skills lately. Giving a shiver he tried rubbing his arm's some. Man he really wished his boss hadn't had him in such a rush, he really wished he grabbed his jacket. Growling to himself some he went curling up slightly as his eyes began to close slowly.

"America!"

The blond groaned as he looked up at Germany as he was glaring at the cell phone the blond left on the table. oh come the fuck on! all he wanted to do was try and get warm and sleep damn it! Rolling his eyes he grabbed the phone and shoved it roughly in his pocket as he glared at the Germanic nation.

"There its away!" he snapped

"America don't be disrespectful!" England yelled as he glared disapprovingly at the younger nation.

"oh my god, shut up England!" America groaned as he went just covering up his face. He couldn't deal with this shit.. not today, not fucken today...

"I agree with America, England does talk too much!" France chirped as England snarled at him.

"Bloody frog! who asked for your opinion?!"

"will all of you shut up?!" Germany's voice roared as something in America's mind snapped.. no no hell no!

"Why the fuck don't you shut up Germany?!" America yelled shaking the very building as Russia perked up some. his grin getting wider as he watched the nation finally lose his control.

"Fuck this goddamn meeting! its always the same shit, nothing gets goddamn accomplished! and you yelling like your the goddamn leader of the fucken world?! Well news flash asshole, your not!"

The nations were taken back by America's sudden outburst, where did all this anger suddenly come from. Germany just stared at him, mouth open some unable to believe what he just heard. Italy was crying and hiding behind the German , waving a white flag from god knows where.

"and you!" America turned around as he pointed at Russia, his eyes narrowed and his bright blue eyes filled with rage. "the fuck you keep on looking at me for! its because of you that's I'm goddamn cold and this whole fucken situation and world sucks!"

Russia just tilt his head some, thinking it over before he chuckled to himself. Oh little America, such an retarded nation. A vein in America's temple was throbbing as he was about to leap over the table and choke the Russian with his own scarf.

"Oh? so its my fault for everything that's wrong?" he asked curiously as he began to make his way around the table towered the other. "Do pray tell, cause all I been doing is sitting here quietly watching you."

The more timid nations took off like a rocket out the door, knowing full well this could get out of control. England and France were staying back, but would try and try and intervene if they could. Germany just watched, unsure of what he was going to do, or how this situation suddenly got out of hand.

"oh ill gladly tell you asshole." America growled as they were soon bumping chests, America glaring up at the taller male as his teeth were bared.

Russia just went looking down at him, seeming to be contemplating something before his hands moved up. America's hand were already reaching into his pocket, most likely to pull out his gun before he froze.

Russia was undoing his scarf and placing it on the smaller nation, making the American lose all anger as he just stared at the other.

"You are cold, right Lapushka? you always seem more irritable when your cold. so here, you can borrow my scarf till the meeting is over."

"wait...what?" America couldn't believe this... how did he go from about to shot the other a new asshole, to having the man's scarf around his neck?

Russia just smiled as he went rubbing the others head as he took advantage of this moment of weakness. moving to wrap the large scarf warmly around the others shoulder and neck as he tilt his head some. America didn't look so bad in his scarf, for a capitalist pig...

"Da, there. you feel better ya?" he asked curiously.

America just opened his mouth and closed it once more as his mind tried to figure out just what happened. feeling the other grab his hand he couldn't help but let himself be dragged back to Russia's side of the table as the man sat him down beside him.

All America's mind could do was fry itself as he just gave up on trying to figure this shit out. just moving to wrap the free end of the scarf along his bare arms as he snuggled into the scarf. leaning on the table some as he sighed and closed his eyes. Russia just giggled some as he gazed down at the now sleeping nation as he looked up at Germany with a nod.

"you may continue now."

Germany just rubbed his brow as he went looking at the nations that were left. Figuring he'd try and continue with his speech as he went back to his power point.

Prussia had managed to come back in, holding a blue blanket as he blinked.. the room was empty except for about a dozen nations. eyes looking around as he spotted America who was asleep with his head on the table. a faded pink scarf wrapped warmly around him, and a Russian that looked overly pleased.

"Mein gott, what did I miss?" Prussia couldn't figure it out... but he had a sinking feeling he wasn't gonna get laid tonight...


End file.
